Meeting the Past
by notebooker
Summary: Meeting few people in your past wasn't a good thing sometimes. That was what crossed Furihata's mind after seeing Akashi Seijurou.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hope they were mine.**

Note: I dispatched the entire Winter Cup scene for this fic. Uhh…not really I guess. Just that, I changed something on it just to satisfy myself. I don't know if you'll going to like it. So I guess enjoy(?).

* * *

"Seijurou-kun!"

Furihata Kouki, age 10 and was on his fourth grade on elementary ran hurriedly to come closer to the person he had been calling for about a minute or two and yet was still unheard by the called person. This time however, Akashi Seijurou―his classmate and friend since day one in his second grade, had halted in his steps. They had been close enough to be called as brothers and became into somewhat unbreakable. However, these past few days was like a blur when Akashi seems to be evading him. The red-haired young boy wouldn't talk to him even inside the vicinity of their classroom. The bond that tied between them for a long time was as if starting to untangle itself for some unfathomable reason. Or so he thought.

Or it might be Akashi severing the ties on purpose?

Furihata watched as Akashi turned his body to face him. Two crimson-eyes stared straight at him in obvious boredom, as if talking to him was a big waste of his time. His flaming red hair swayed exactly when he moved. The wisped of the spring breeze gave its messy turnabouts on Akashi; the bright setting sun behind and the dancing falling leaves illuminates around him and it gives more effect to Akashi's already angelic beauty, despite the stern look plastered on his face right at this moment.

"Are you going to speak or will you just stand there the whole time?" Akashi had spoken voice as cold ice. Red-eyes stared piercingly at him.

With that, the brown-haired brunette awakened by his awe-stricken stupor upon seeing his friend in such situation and blinked once. Furihata felt something warm on his face when he realized he's been staring. Bashfully, he looked away for a moment before facing the other again. He composed himself and stood straight, holding the string band of his school bag.

Akashi was about to turned around when Furihata talked in his timid voice.

"Are you angry with me? Did I do something that you get angry of?... Seijurou-kun you seem to be avoiding me, why?" he asked meekly in one long breath, thinking he might not have next time. He could feel something like, his redheaded friend would be gone after this talk. Despite that, he still took the risk; he couldn't think other way to settle his bothered feelings.

The mentioned person across him was halfway on turning his back on him, but stopped. His eyes were not on him when he replied.

"No. You did nothing of the sort." came the austere voice.

Confused, he asked. "Then what's the problem?" he walked closer only to be halted when the other spoke in that same voice again.

"You."

"What?" he muttered softly, his voice so soft as if he was afraid someone bad might hear him.

With one turned of his head, Akashi faced him again. "My father told me that irrelevant things should be put in trash. That includes you." he stated seriously, voice held no guilt. Red eyes as cold as freezing ice clashed with the shocked chocolate ones. "You are so plain Furihata and I don't want to be involved with the likes of you." he ended with that similar harsh tone. For a moment, the young redhead stared straight at the brunette's wide eyes and gaping mouth.

Furihata couldn't think right. His mind was in a jumbled mess while looking at the person across him. He couldn't even construct an eloquent sentence for a comeback. He simply stood there like a sculpted statue in front of Akashi. Is Seijurou-kun saying what he think he said?

The silence reigned between them.

When everything registered to the brown-haired boy, Akashi was already walking away, leaving him gaping at his retreating back and was definitely walking out of Furihata's life.

―He just called me Furihata. Normally, it was Kouki.―

Furihata felt something poking inside his chest. It was painful.  
In a span of split seconds, a mere thought had crossed his mind at that moment. He was losing his best friend. No, he already lost Akashi. And the pain was essentially doubled.

* * *

Furihata Kouki, age 15, a freshman in Seiren high, was standing at the wide expanse of the coliseum, waiting for the big event. Seiren had to face Rakuzan for the Winter Cup finals and the game was about to begin in three minutes time. The team had went so far that Furihata, himself was embarrassed of the thought that he ―with nothing to be proud of, lacking of skills or such― belongs to this strong team. But at same time, he was proud to be here even though he did nothing to help the team.

The brunette had been standing there for quite some time, after seeing who their opponent would be. His eyes strayed at the person standing meters away from him.

Akashi Seijurou, the former captain of the famous Generation of Miracles was the very same person of the Akashi Seijurou he used to know in the past. Akashi was the only reason why that supposedly forgotten memory flooded back to him. The said male's back was to him and was crouching a little and did something Furihata wasn't sure of.

_You are so plain Furihata..._

After that painful day, Furihata had tried talking to Akashi. For days, he followed him. He didn't give up quickly and was still hoping that he could save their friendship. However, that blunt sentence was being uttered to him over and over again without sparing his emotions.

That made the brunette stopped. Furihata had then complied to Akashi's words to cease talking to him. He knew he was weak and boring, but hearing it from your trusted best friend was indeed painful.

On his fifth grade, however, Furihata's family decided to move and live to Tokyo where his father was assigned for his work. And for years of having no communication, this was the very first time Furihata saw Sei-Akashi for too long. The redhead's appearance didn't change a thing, except for the yellow shade of his other eye, which glinting in something dangerous. Despite it all, his cold demeanor didn't waver and if possible, it became more creepily cold and stern.

Sighing, he turned his back to Akashi and shook his head to dissipate the thoughts away. Everything was now in the past and thus it should be left forgotten.  
Furihata wasn't even sure if the guy could still remember him, not that he care though. He shrugged it away. Probably the redhead already forgets about a certain boy, named Furihata.

* * *

Akashi Seijurou felt something eerie of being watch. He was used to being watch, knowing for a fact that he was famous―the former captain of the unbeatable Generation of Miracles and was now in the Rakuzan with the same status despite him being only a first year― but that would only last for seconds for fear of being caught by him. However, this one was something he couldn't quite put off, something wasn't right with that look. Akashi doesn't know why but it unnerves him. He had the urge to use his emperor eye to see who the person could be for daring of watching him longer than the limited time he was accustom to, but decided against it. No one would have the guts to fight against him and the need to use it was claimed to be unimportant. So, instead of using it, just to satisfy the nagging feeling inside, he elegantly scanned his surroundings but found nothing out of ordinary. The crowd were busy doing their own jobs and no one even spare him a glance, save for the boisterous fans chanting their school's name for support. Surveying the area again, his eyes landed to the other team, which were currently preparing for the game. Finding nothing unusual, the red-haired male dismissed the bugging feeling away and marked it as something stupid.

He then returned to the bench and continued doing his former task.

* * *

**Note:** I made this one all of a sudden. I don't even have a clear plot for this. All I know is that I wanted to write something and it came out. Boom! I suck! I can't promise to update this soon since it was just made all of a sudden with no real plot. So I have to think for this hehehe….


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I'm sorry for the late update**.

Furihata punched the machine button for the particular juice he wanted. He crouched down to pick the can and straightened quickly after. Opening the can juice, he idly took a drink and let the cold liquid flow down his throat, feeling him refreshed. Before long, he trudged his way through the wide hall towards his team's designated locker room, where his team mates readied themselves to celebrate for their victory against Rakuzan.

It was an amazing game if Furihata was to ask. The Rakuzan team was never an easy team to beat. When the game was done, all were dreadfully tired to the point where they slumped down quickly on the bench to rest. But everything was worth it upon seeing the mechanical score board notifying their win. The feeling was overwhelming that even some of his Senpais yelled in obvious glee and unrestrained happiness. Because no one would expect that a small team like them would beat the unbeatable Rakuzan, which consisted of the famous and great basketball players such as the Captain of the Generation of Miracles and Uncrowned Kings.

Furihata couldn't help but smile at the memories. It was wonderful and he felt like floating in the white sky.

However, despite it all there was something the brown-haired didn't want to remember about the game.

Because of how those two intense mismatched eyes follows his every movements. At first, Furihata was nothing. No one gave him attention knowing fully well how weak, ordinary and had no special ability he was; he understood that. But after making that one long jump shot and made their scores tied up with the other team, there it started.

It was a good shot, he couldn't believe himself that he actually did that one amazing shoot where the strongest team as their opponent. It was...priceless. He even promised himself to never ever forget that point, engraving it to his memory.

After that single point, the defence of the opposing team became tighter than before for everyone and Furihata's doom began. He felt eyes watching him. At first, he doesn't know who it was until at some point, two sets of eyes met. Piercing gold and yellow connected with the fluffy chocolate ones. And surprised would be an understatement to his feeling. Furihata couldn't explain it.

He wasn't certain whether Akashi recognize his identity or not. He could only said one thing, those freaking eyes gives him cold chills and it never failed to give shiver through his spine. Akashi looks so different with those eyes.

Shaking his head, he forced to diminish those thoughts off his mind and tried to focus ahead. Instinctively, he gurgled one long drink.

"Man I'm so tired." he grumbled to himself. "I'm gonna take one long bath when I got home." he cracked his neck.

Before he could continue his journey to the locker room, Furihata halted mid-step upon seeing the person stalking closer to his direction.

It was Akashi.

He froze on his spot. The guy stopped in front of him.

"Furihata Kouki." he muttered drily with a smile.

― Alright. It was a creepy smile. ― he exclaimed inwardly. Furihata stiffened.

"A...ah..hi, yeah. Good evening Akashi-san." he stammered. The spiky brown headed teen find a way on how to converse whith this 'new' Akashi. Should he act and treat him like before? Then it will be embarrassing if Akashi doesn't remember him. It will be very embarrassing.

**Note: So it was cliffhanger, short and have no important details so far. My bad, but I have to stop there. Next chapter will be the beginning of the real story.**

**I just have some questions for you guys. With this fic being made in a snap without real plot, and so I have to make one (I know I suck.). My brain produced two plots (albiet a bit messy and having a lot of holes but I guess I can 'iron' it on the way *rolls eyes*). First, it's full of drama. Though I can't promise if I can use the right words for expressing their emotions. My vocabulary consisted only two words. *sighed* Second, lightly humorous, nothing too serious, I guess. And the drama is moderate.**

**Send me your answer through Pm or review. Thank you so much for giving the time to read and I apologize for the trouble.**


End file.
